Revelation (2018)
Revelation (2018) was a virtual professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Global Creations Alliance, starring the GCA Wrestling roster. It was supposed to take place on September 9, 2018. However, an unexpected hiatus was taken which delayed the airing. The event aired on January 29, 2019. The event still took place in Milan, Italy. ''' '''It was the first event under the Revelation chronology. This is also GCA's last event hosted on WWE 2K18. Background During Robert Ashcroft's promo on the GCA: Season 2 premiere episode on August 11th, he announced that the event would be taking place in Milan, Italy. On August 24, 2018 via the official Global Creations Alliance, Twitter account, The official promotional poster was released. The show and GCA production was placed on hold because of GCA President, Robert Ashcroft's real life health situation. On January 3rd 2019, it was announced via the official GCA Twitter page that the unreleased show would be available to the GCA WrestleVerse soon. Another teaser was released on January 13th, with the caption reading "Coming out soon...". It was announced on January 29th that it would air that day. The card featured 10 matches resulting from COM determined storylines. Storylines are produced on the Global Creations Alliance, flagship show GCA Wrestling. Pre-Show Tommy Blaze vs. Omari Williams & Cam Doyle On the August 26th edition of GCA Wrestling, Omari Williams and Cam Doyle were seen backstage talking about there current unhappiness with there role on the show. They were complaning that they have no opportunities, so they planned to make there own. Omari then started talking ill of Tommy Blaze, and calling Blaze's win over him three days prior on the August 22nd edition of GCA: eXtra. This lead to the two scheming something unknown to the GCA WrestleVerse. Main Card Gran Machismo © vs. KDog vs. Evan TNT On August 11th edition and season two premiere of GCA Wrestling; GCA President, Robert Ashcroft announced in his opening speech that a new number one contender for the GCA Commonwealth Championship would be decided in a 6-Man; Over The Top Rope, Battle Royal. GCA Superstars; Beauchamp, Brad Skeens, Cam Doyle, Ryan Riley, Dante and Evan TNT all participated in the match up. The match was eventually won by Evan TNT, who last eliminated Brad Skeens to ultimately pick up the win an to become the new number one contender to the Commonwealth title. After the match, GCA Commonwealth Champion, Gran Machismo was asked backstage on his opinion on his new challenger. Gran Machismo stated that... "My thoughts? Evan TNT? Really? That was literally the biggest upset victory ever! I ain't scared of him an if he thinks he can have a shot at my Commonwealth Championship, he is heavily mistaken!" (Gran Machismo - GCA Wrestling, August 11, 2018). The interview was later interrupted by former and inaugural GCA Commonwealth Champion, KDog. Who later dismissed new number one contender, Evan TNT and demanded that he had his rematch clause for the championship. KDog reported that he would go to GCA President, Robert Ashcroft and demand for his rematch and told Machismo to watch his back. ' '''On the August 19 edition of ''GCA Wrestling the following week, we saw KDog and Evan TNT collide backstage. The heated argument lead to Evan TNT announcing that he had seen GCA President, Robert Ashcroft and was informed by the boss that at Revelation, it would be him (Evan TNT) and KDog competing for Gran Machismo's Commonwealth Championship. KDog then took this opportunity to talk down to Evan some more, obviously slightly cocky that his plan the previous week worked to get himself in the match. The camera crew then find Gran Machismo around the corner ear-wigging on their conversation along with his new sidekick Rovhan Amoathyn. Gran Machismo was now nervous about his title match as he said himself, he hates triple threat match ups. The two then began to conspire between themselves. On the August 26 edition of GCA Wrestling, the team of Gran Machismo and Rovhan Amoathyn took on the unlikely duo of Evan TNT and KDog in tag team action. Throughout the match KDog and Evan TNT could not put there differences aside, Machismo and Amoathyn ended up walking away with the victory. The following week on GCA Wrestling, Gran Machismo made it perfectly clear to Rovhan that he is going to do anything to keep his GCA Commonwealth Championship. Later that same evening, Evan TNT cut a very confident promo and reassured the GCA WrestleVerse that he was ready for his opportunity at some GCA gold. Melissa McNeil vs. Alisha Von Michaels On the August 19th edition of GCA Wrestling, Melissa McNeil took on Amaya Blaze in singles action. With Melissa ultimately being successful this was of course followed by a victory celebration. However, this celebration was cut short by none other than Alisha Von Michaels. Alisha interrupted with the following statement; ''' ''"Well well well! Here we are again! Melissa at the center of attention! I am out here because I have had enough of being disrespected! I am so sick and tired of hearing about One Hive, Melissa, Codie Hale, all of you! I was women's champion before any of you were relevant". '' ''"I am Alisha Von Michaels, the sexiest, most talented an gifted wrestler in our women's locker room! I have done my waiting! I am now taking action! I am no longer gonna take a backseat to you overrated bitches! Alisha is back better than ever!"'' '''(Alisha Von Michaels - GCA Wrestling, August 19, 2018). After here long rant, Alisha announced to Melissa and to the GCA WrestleVerse, that the two would collide once more at the Revelation PPV. Reigniting there previous feud. On the August 26 edition of GCA Wrestling, Melissa went up against one half of the GCA Women's Tag Team Champions in Ashley King in singles action. However, subtly distracted Melissa giving Ashley the upper hand which would eventually lead to King's victory. Later on in the evening, a frustrated Melissa looks for Alisha for answers. When Melissa finds Alisha she confronts her about her recent asking to know what her problem was. The two go back and forth in a heated argument which eventually leads to a backstage brawl. Alisha then defeats Melissa not only screwing her over twice in one night but also taking her GCA Queen Of eXtreme Championship, all thank you to the 24/7 rule that surround that particular championship. On the September 2 edition of GCA Wrestling, Melissa had words with the Executive Commissioner of the GCA Women's Division, Lori Love. Love eventually made a match for later in the night. Having Melissa and the rest of One Hive (Britney Quinn & Kari Hanson) against The Lightning Angels (Marilynn Marie & Ashley King) alongside Alisha Von Michaels. One Hive were unsuccessful which only added fuel to the fire. Osiris © vs. Mystery Opponent On the August 19 edition of GCA Wrestling, the GCA Honor Champion, Osiris announced an open challenge for his title. This meaning anyone on the roster could come out and have a title opportunity. However, Osiris stretched it further by allowing wrestlers from outside to challenge to. On the August 26 edition of GCA Wrestling, the first challenge was set. Tommy Blaze answered the call to begin with. However, Osiris went and defeated him successfully in under two minutes. It was revealed by Tommy Blaze on the August 29 edition of GCA: eXtra that he was attacked brutally attacked before his GCA Honor Championship opportunity by Omari Williams and Cam Doyle. The following week on the September 2 edition of GCA Wrestling, the second opportunist was ready to take the challenge. The challenger that received the call was Ryan Riley. Osiris and Riley put on what has been labelled one of the best matches in GCA history. Osiris was once again successful in retaining the GCA Honor Championship. The open challenge would continue with the next being on the Revelation PPV card. The Senate vs. The Fallen Kingdom On the August 19 edition of GCA Wrestling, Professor Buzzard scolded Doctor Vulture over his loss to Danger Duke the week before. Buzzard swore to Ace and Vulture that he would make an example out of Mason Foster (who he had a match with later). Buzzard would suffer a minor leg injury at the hands of Foster, which made The Professor tap, this being the starting gun to the rivalry. The following week on GCA Wrestling, we found ourselves backstage with Professor Buzzard and the rest of The Senate once again. Buzzard had a new plan in mind, he ordered the rest of The Senate take their revenge against The Fallen Kingdom. Vulture offered to take on Mason later that evening. However, Buzzard strongly refused. Leaving Buzzard to choose Ace as Foster's opponent. The Professor made it clear that he hadn't lost faith in his cyborg sidekick. Later that same evening, the GCA WrestleVerse witnessed Mason Foster reunite with Fallen Kingdom member Malcom Black for the first time in GCA. Both superstars expressed that they "had business to take care of", meaning The Senate. Mason would then express his concern of being outnumbered as there was only two of them in GCA and three in The Senate. Malcom quickly swashed his concern, saying; "Yes, that was an issue! However, I think I have sorted that problem out Mason."'' ' '(Malcom Black - GCA Wrestling, August 26, 2018).' '''Ace (accompanied by Professor Buzzard and Doctor Vulture) successfully defeated Mason Foster (accompanied by Malcom Black) later that evening. In between shows, the two sides would battle it out on Twitter. Later that evening, it was announced that the two teams would battle it out on the next PPV. (This being Revelation).' On the September 2 edition of GCA Wrestling, Doctor Vulture was allowed back in the ring. Vulture went up against Malcom Black in some singles competition. Black would be successful in defeating Doctor Vulture, adding fuel to the fire of Professor Buzzard. Buzzard after the show voiced his annoyance of Vulture's short coming. He also went on Twitter to play down Malcom's victory. Unknown to Buzzard and the rest of The Senate, Malcom and Mason had secretly brought in the third member of The Fallen Kingdom, Bruiser Brad into GCA. Making the war between these two stables even and the upcoming match was set. Codie Hale © vs. Kiara White '''On the August 11 edition of ''GCA Wrestling; the GCA Women's Champion, Codie Hale was scheduled in a match against Zynda Cruz. However, before the match could start, Codie decided to grab a microphone from ringside. Hale scolded the GCA WrestleVerse for a variety of things, beginning with her loss to Melissa McNeil for the Woman Of The Season award at the first annual WrestleVerse Awards event (Where the fans voted for who they believed deserved each award). Hale continued to speak badly of Melissa and the rest of One Hive. After bragging and alot of arrogance, Zynda made her way down to the ring ready to take on the Women's Champion. However, Codie made quick work of Cruz, beating her very quickly. ''' '''Later that same evening, Kiara White a bold move into Lori Love's office. Kiara made it perfectly clear that she has had enough of Codie Hale's attitude and low respect for the rest of the GCA Women's Division. She would then explain that Codie needs someone new to challenge her, someone who could potentially put her in her place. White then made it clear to Lori, that she believed that very woman was her. Love made it clear that she does believe Kiara had the right in-ring assets to take on the self-proclaimed queen but, stated that GCA just doesn't hand out title opportunities; that they are in fact earned. Kiara confidently accepted any challenge thrown her way by Love and stated she is up to the task to become the number one contender. On the August 15 edition of GCA: eXtra, Kiara started her journey to an opportunity at the Women's Championship by defeating former Women's Champion, Amaya Blaze in singles action. On the August 19 edition of GCA Wrestling, backstage interviewer Carla Sage welcomed the GCA WrestleVerse and then her guest, the GCA Women's Champion, Codie Hale. After her intro rudely interrupted by Hale, Carla was demanded to re-announce Codie as her guest in the way in-which she wanted. Carla asked Hale about Kiara's action from the week before and having her as a potential upcoming challenger for her GCA Women's Championship. Codie reacted with following statement; "Really? Kiara White? That's who you want to talk about? Not about how I crushed Zynda one-on-one in record time? Typical. Seems no matter what I accomplish it's never enough! Has it ever occurred to any of you that ypur precious little 'Widowmaker' has held two championships and never successfully defended either of them? I hold the longest Queen Of eXtreme title reign at 106 days. Kiara's run clocked in at five days. FIVE. That's embarrassing to me as her successor!" (Codie Hale - GCA Wrestling, August 19, 2018). Hale would continue to bash out insults towards not only Kiara, but still at her former arch-rivals in One Hive. Later that evening, Kiara continued her journey to the number one contendership by taking on one half of the GCA Women's Tag Team Champions in Marilynn Marie, (an ally of Hale's). White would ultimately be successful in defeating Marie. After her victory, White grabbed a microphone and had this to say to the Women's Champion in response to her interview earlier in the night. "Codie, Codie, Codie! Where the hell do I start?! Yes I heard your little interview! Cockroaches? Really? I am now two victories up sweetheart! I am coming ever nearer to you and that GCA Women's Championship!" "You want to run down my achievements, go right ahead! I am happy in myself, so happy that I know one day I will be putting an end to your tyrant reign over this division! The Widowmaker will be creating a widow within you! The Fallen Kingdom are gonna lose their queen! Once I am done with you honey, you won't be able to get back in the ring!.... and that is one big promise!! Catch you later... champ!" (Kiara White, GCA Wrestling, August 19, 2018). On the August 26 edition of GCA Wrestling, Kiara White could not find Codie anywhere which made her suspicious as she is normally very boisterous. Anyhow, Kiara White made her way to the ring to take on Zynda Cruz. White managed to successfully defeat Cruz and whilst celebrating another win, the Women's Champion jumped White from behind, Hale continued the assault by executing her signature moves. Knocking out White in the process. On the September 2 edition of GCA Wrestling, GCA Women's Division Executive, Lori Love requested that Codie come to her office. The reason Love asked Hale to the office is for her to sign a championship match contract for Revelation. Codie ponders for a second who she will be facing, Lori enlighten's her by informing Codie that Kiara White will be in fact challenging for her GCA Women's Championship. The self proclaimed "Killer Queen" made it perfectly clear that she was not happy with her challenger. Tearing down Kiara, believing she doesn't deserve a shot. Codie then demanded a non-title match with Kiara for later in the evening to prove her point. Lori accepted and the match was made. Later that evening, Kiara managed to successfully defeated Codie in a Falls Count Anywhere match, legitimizing her number one contendership status. The Oil Rig Roughnecks © vs. The Masquerade On the August 11 edition of GCA Wrestling, Danger Duke of the Oil Rig Roughnecks (accompanied by Rig), took on Doctor Vulture in singles action. After successfully defeating one of Professor Buzzard's minions, The Masquerade interrupted Duke's celebrations with a warning. A warning not only to them, but their longest setting reign with the GCA World Tag Team Championship. ' '''On the August 19 edition of ''GCA Wrestling, The Oil Rig Roughnecks were placed in a non-title match against The Masquerade (accompanied by Lorre). However, before the match the GCA WrestleVerse witnessed the roughnecks readying themselves for the match. They were determined to show the fans that their still the best tag team and worthy of the tag title they hold. After a very competitive main event match up, Rig and Danger Duke managed to walk away the winners. On the August 26 edition of GCA Wrestling, Danger Duke is scheduled to take on Ivan Maverick of The Masquerade. However, before the match Lorre delivers a cryptic message to Danger Duke. This message ends up being more than just words, The Masquerade had knocked Rig out before hand in the locker room which they find highly amusing. This means that Duke was left to go out there on his own. After a long and brutal match, Ivan managed to walk away with the victory over a mind-played Duke. On the September 2 edition of GCA Wrestling, The Oil Rig Roughnecks (Rig & Danger Duke) once again went up against The Masquerade (Ivan Maverick & Vavien White) in tag team action. Duke and Rig managed to get there revenge after The Masquerade's mind games a week prior. However, after their winning celebration, Lorre appeared on the titantron with an invitation for them both. This invitation being to their Masquerade Ball (There match type). Without hesitation, The Roughnecks accepted setting up the match for Revelation, with the GCA World Tag Team Championship on the line. Seto Wreck © vs. R3DD After being left on a cliffhanger at the season one finale, the GCA WrestleVerse finally found out who's DNA was picked up at the scene of the crimes all revolving around R3DD. Cole Phelps informed R3DD that the strand of hair they found at the scene of the crime belonged to the backstage interviewer Jeremy Franklin. R3DD at first found this amusing because he thought; why would the backstage interviewer steal his championships and belongings. The two then quickly came up with a plan of action, how to confront Jeremy. This brought the GCA WrestleVerse back to the present day. More specifically the August 11 edition of GCA Wrestling. We found ourselves in the parking lot with R3DD and Aaron Stone. The two went over there plan of action for the last time so Jeremy Franklin could not leave the arena before they have chance to confront him. Aaron blocked all the exits to the arena and would guard the final main entrance, Phelps was by Robert Ashcroft's office so he could see who was going towards the parking lot. Between the three of them, they had him. However, Aaron managed to remind R3DD that he did in fact have to be by the stage area next, as he was about to defend his GCA Global Championship against Yuri The Reaper (who had his rematch clause). After a back and forth match up between the two superstars, R3DD managed to defend the title. However, during his celebration a returning Seto Wreck cashed in his Ultimate Climb Briefcase for a instant shot at the Global Championship. Knowing R3DD was beaten down, Seto Wreck eventually defeated R3DD to become the new GCA Global Champion. ''' '''Later on that evening, R3DD managed to pull himself together after a unexpected loss. "The Survivor Of Realms" met up with Phelps who had to get R3DD back in the right mind set. After that, the two put the plan into action. The two walked towards Jeremy Franklin (who had just entered the parking lot). R3DD and Cole Phelps eventually started to question Franklin. Jeremy quickly became defensive and snappy towards the two which only annoyed R3DD more. Another unexpected turn of events happened when Franklin quickly changed tones and admitted to all the wrong doings they had been investigating. However, the next bit they didn't expect him to admit to... After some sort of magic spell Franklin slightly changed and it turns out; Jeremy Franklin was R3DD's old nemesis, Count Magnizard the whole time. Magnizard threatened the two and admitted to burning all R3DD's title collection as well as his other stolen belongings. He then disappeared. Phelps is left speechless but R3DD, has now become determined as ever to defeat his arch-nemesis once again. On the August 19 edition of GCA Wrestling, the GCA WrestleVerse witnessed a group conversation between R3DD, Cole Phelps and Aaron Stone. Phelps and R3DD were not on the same page which Stone helped restore. The three ended up making a logical plan on how to deal with their current situation. R3DD kicked this plan off earlier in the night when he announced that he had been to GCA President/Founder, Robert Ashcroft and asked for his rematch clause at Revelation, which was in fact accepted and set. However, the Magnizard issue was a debatable situation between the three. Although, R3DD said he had a plan of action but the GCA WrestleVerse wasn't allowed to witness such secret information. Just in case Count Magnizard was listening in. Later on that evening, the GCA WrestleVerse witnessed a new piece to this puzzle. Turns out that Seto Wreck is under the spell of Count Magnizard. Magnizard was the instrument that caused Wreck to cash-in his Ultimate Climb Briefcase and rob R3DD of the Global Championship. Magnizard reveals that he is going to eliminate R3DD and everyone involved with him sooner or later. He also now holds the power of the top championship in GCA. On the August 22 edition of GCA: eXtra, GCA President Robert Ashcroft revealed the brand new GCA eXtreme Championship belt after Count Magnizard stole and burned the original title design off of champion, R3DD. On the August 26 edition of GCA Wrestling, R3DD found Cole Phelps and Aaron Stone backstage in the locker room (who have been trying to find him all night). R3DD explained that he had a back up plan being put in place... just in case. Phelps explained his latest findings on Count Maginzard, that he has appeared for years in many WrestleVerse's in the slightest of ways. The three continued to reconcile. After this meeting, Aaron went off for a match against Colt Cannon, leaving R3DD and Phelps to talk strategy. Later that same evening (after Aaron defeated Colt Cannon), he made his way back to find R3DD and Cole Phelps. Suddenly, out of nowhere an absent Magnizard appears. Stone threatened Magnizard that if he didn't move, he would give him a beat down on R3DD's behalf. However, Magnizard quickly turned the tides by announcing that he was actually there for him (Aaron) tonight and not R3DD. Magnizard would then continue to provoke Stone until he said something that made him nervous. Magnizard stated that Aaron would be switching sides if he liked it or not. Stone's obvious reply was no, but The Count had other plans. The two were last seen by the GCA WrestleVerse, when Magnizard cast an unknown spell on Aaron. On the August 29 edition of GCA: eXtra, R3DD defended his GCA eXtreme Championship against Tommy Blaze, after Blaze called him out on Twitter. However, after the bout R3DD was casually strolling back to the locker room but, he found his path blocked by.... a strange looking Aaron Stone. R3DD was startled but happy to see his friend who never returned to the locker room on the previous episode of GCA Wrestling. R3DD asked Aaron a few questions with no responses for any of them, this started to wind up R3DD. Aaron would finally respond with the following statement; "I am not your buddy! I am a warrior and loyal servant of the Court Of Magnizard! You are R3DD! The worst enemy of the court! You must be eliminated and my task here must be complete!" (Aaron Stone: GCA: eXtra, August 29, 2018). At first R3DD believed this to be a joke on Aaron's behalf, which he expressed wasn't that funny at this point in time. Aaron then made his point by saying; "This is no joke R3DD, Count Magnizard is the true ruler of the WrestleVerse's! You must be eliminated! I am now under the grand and watchful eye of our Lord Magnizard, I do as he wishes!... And tonight, he wants me to procure that GCA eXtreme Championship from you!!!" (Aaron Stone: GCA: eXtra, August 29, 2018). After revealing that he is now under the spell of Magnizard, R3DD quickly became hostile and wanting to get his best mate back. This then lead to R3DD accepting his challenge, which lead to a backstage brawl between the two, with the GCA eXtreme Championship on the line due to the 24/7 rules. However, Aaron had become much stronger under the spell of Magnizard and defeated R3DD to 'procure' the eXtreme title. On the September 2 edition of GCA Wrestling, the GCA WrestleVerse witnessed R3DD and Cole Phelps speaking about the events of the past few days. The two made a step by step plan on how to decrease the power Magnizard has. Another major priority is to have Aaron Stone pulled out of his possessed state. R3DD also announced that he had a match with Stone later on in the night. However, before the show R3DD approached GCA President Robert Ashcroft to ask if the GCA eXtreme Championship could be on the line, the stipulation was accepted. Later on that evening, the GCA WrestleVerse witnessed Count Magnizard readying his possessed troops (Aaron Stone and the GCA Global Champion, Seto Wreck). He also warned them there would be trouble if they fail him. Seto Wreck reassured his 'lord' that he would do everything in his power to defend his possessed brother. After this the match was set to take place. ''' '''With the match now set, R3DD took on a Possessed Aaron Stone in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the GCA eXtreme Championship. Both sides were accompanied by their respected teams. R3DD with Cole Phelps; followed by Possessed Aaron Stone accompanied by Count Magnizard and Seto Wreck. R3DD and Aaron put on a competitive showing but, "The Survivor Of Realms" R3DD managed to reclaim the GCA eXtreme Championship for the third time in his career. After the match R3DD had a major proposition for Count Magnizard. R3DD offered Magnizard a very decent deal. R3DD proposed the following in front of the GCA WrestleVerse to Magnizard; "Listen up Magnizard! I have a little proposition for ya! So tune in those big ears of yours!''' '''I propose this! When I defeat Seto Wreck to become the first two-time GCA Global Champion this upcoming Sunday, You have to release the power over Aaron and Seto! ... And .. I ain't finished so shut up! If I win, also you have to go back to the void, where my good friend Cole Phelps found out, that's where your from! You go back into darkness! However, if Seto wins.. You can keep control of Aaron, Wreck and hell you can have me and Phelps to! You will also be allowed to stay here and do your voodoo-leader thing! So Magni-Douche what do you say?! Deal!?" (R3DD: GCA Wrestling, September 2, 2018). Count Magnizard then surprised the GCA WrestleVerse and agreed to the deal proposed by R3DD. Meaning the GCA Global Championship made between R3DD and Seto Wreck is now a Winner Takes All match. Whoever leaves the ultimate winner in the Revelation main event, it will change the landscape of the GCA WrestleVerse forever. Results Notes * James Frost was revealed to be the mystery challenger to Osiris's GCA Honor Championship. Using his rematch clause (from his previous Honor Title loss), to get himself to the top of the open challenge list. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events